Verdades que hieren
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: One-Shot: En 1851, un funesto romance nació y murió sin pena ni gloria. Él nunca la amó y ahora que se va, se lo confiesa. A veces el amor no es nada más que una dolorosa mentira y una amarga ilusión. Carlisle x Maggie, ultra crack pairing. Reviews, plz.


**Disclaimer: **Carlisle Cullen, Maggie y demás personajes mencionados en esta historia son autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La situación presentada a continuación es completamente ficticia y en ninguno de los libros de la saga se menciona algo parecido.

* * *

**VERDADES QUE HIEREN**

_Por Stefy Taijiya  
_

Cork, Irlanda, 29 de diciembre de 1851.

Una nueva noche se abría paso, y con ella, una imperturbable tranquilidad que de vez en cuando se estropeaba en los callejones oscuros colmados de inseguridad. Toda Irlanda mostraba las consecuencias sufridas durante la cruel hambruna soportada en los años anteriores. El censo había declarado que todavía quedaban vivos 6,5 millones de irlandeses, una terrible baja de la población en comparación con una década atrás. El éxodo parecía inminente.

Sin importarle todo aquello, un hombre de piel extremadamente nívea y cabellos rubios caminaba cerca de la vera del río Lee, o más bien, intentaba caminar a un ritmo normal para que no descubrieran lo que era. Hacía tres años que había llegado allí con la esperanza de estudiar en la Escuela Universitaria, fundada en 1845, para así ampliar sus conocimientos en medicina. Pero ahora era tiempo de abandonar esas tierras extranjeras...

La brillante melodía de una _clarsach_ envolvió su agudo sentido del oído. A lo lejos, una silueta femenina sostenía el fino y antiguo instrumento de origen celta y tocaba armónicamente las cincuenta cuerdas del mismo.

El rubio contempló el cielo, tan oscuro como su pasado, y rezó a Dios por no herir los sentimientos de aquella dócil criatura noctívaga semejante a él.

—Carlisle... —saludó ella, apareciendo al lado del interpelado en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos— ¿Qué es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar?

—Maggie, yo... —suspiró luego de un fugaz beso de recibimiento— Es acerca de nuestra relación.

—¿Nuestra relación? —repitió la chica de baja estatura y desordenados rizos pelirrojos— ¿Qué sucede?

Carlisle le arrebató el arpa y la depositó en la terrosa superficie de la orilla. Sus ojos dorados emitieron un brillo que denotaba un sentimiento que la irlandesa jamás había visto antes en él.

—Ha sido muy grato para mí el estar en compañía de vampiros tan excelentes como Siobhan, Liam y tú —la oscuridad ocultó sus facciones durante una fracción de segundo— Pero creo que mi permanencia en este lugar se ha prolongado más de lo que tenía previsto.

—Porque tú mismo lo quisiste —replicó ella con tristeza en su siempre jovial voz— Y porque me amas, ¿no es verdad?

—No, Maggie —corrigió él con un tono severamente profundo y afligido— Yo no te amo.

La vampiresa abrió más sus ojos, tan oscuros como la obsidiana, y farfulló algo en un lenguaje rústico que Carlisle desconocía por completo. El rostro de Maggie, que eternamente sería el de una jovencita de dieciséis años, se contrajo en una mueca de confusión.

—Dilo de nuevo, Carlisle —la desesperación aumentaba— ¡Dilo de nuevo!

—Maggie, eres muy especial... —reconoció—... pero lo nuestro jamás funcionará.

—¿Por qué? —fue la pregunta que se atrevió a formular luego de comprobar la veracidad de aquellas palabras por medio de su don.

—Somos muy diferentes —le confesó— Es como si el destino me dijera que lo nuestro no es, no ha sido, ni será.

—Si es por mi dieta no tienes porqué preocuparte —buscó con afán retenerlo— De hecho, he contenido mi sed por más de un mes para ser como tú.

—Cariño, no es necesario —dijo con una mezcla de ternura, compasión y culpa— Lamento que esto hubiera avanzado. Nunca pretendí causarte daño.

Si el corazón de ella estuviese vivo, de seguro habría palpitado a un ritmo peligrosamente irregular y quizá con cada palabra acabaría por detenerse. A eso los mortales le llamaban_ angustia_...

Maggie jamás había llegado a considerar agradable a otro vampiro de sexo masculino además de Liam, el compañero de la líder de su pequeño aquelarre. Todo porque en sus pocas décadas de vida inmortal había crecido pensando en enemigos que buscaban arrebatarle su territorio de caza y muy pocos amigos con las cuales pudiese tratar.

Pero Carlisle era, como bien él había enfatizado, _diferente_. Quizá eso fue lo que más le atrajo de él. Se contentaba con la idea que estuviera a su lado para siempre, aunque él no le dedicara románticos poemas como habían hecho otros vampiros que intentaron conquistarla con la extravagante galantería de la época.

—Sólo espero que podamos ser amigos.

Maggie se derrumbó internamente. Por fin había comprendido el silencio de su compañero temporal durante esos tres años: él no la había amado en ningún momento. Por eso no le nunca le dijo "_te amo"_ tan abiertamente como ella sí hacía.

—Te aprecio mucho, Maggie —le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora.

—¿Cuándo partes? —inquirió al encontrar de nuevo la verdad en el vampiro rubio.

—Esta misma noche —volvió a suspirar mientras revolvía la melena de rizos salvajes.

—No hay problema, Carlisle —se negó a mirarlo a los ojos— Seguiremos siendo amigos... en lo que necesites ahí estaré yo.

—Gracias —contestó. No podría perdonarse lo que le había hecho, pero era una forma de sincerarse con la inocente vampiresa que había creído ciegamente en él— Adiós, mi pequeña Maggie.

Carlisle echó a correr, desvaneciéndose entre la tenue neblina invernal y encaminándose a un lugar desconocido para una destrozada Maggie que lamentaba su primera experiencia amorosa.

Quiso alcanzarlo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, un brazo la aprisionó.

—Déjalo ya, Maggie —la reprendió Siobhan, quien había visto todo— Él ya tomó una decisión y tienes que respetarla.

—Siobhan...

—No nos la pongas tan difícil —interrumpió una voz masculina cansada— Sé que podrás superarlo.

—Liam...

Conmovida por aquel intento de consuelo de parte de sus amigos, Maggie asintió y esbozó una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

—Vamos a rondar por ahí —invitó— Hace mucho que no pruebo bocado.

Maggie tocó una última y melancólica pieza de su autoría en su _clarsach_ para despedir al río Lee, el mismo en donde su romance ficticio había tenido lugar. Contempló las nubes y elevó una plegaria al Dios en el que creía.

_«Que Carlisle sea feliz...»_

Ante la ligera impaciencia de su líder, Maggie arrojó el preciado instrumento al suelo y lo abandonó, pues lo consideraba un símbolo de su enamoramiento... y de eso no quería saber más.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Para aclarar la duda (por si la tienen) _clarsach_ es una pequeña arpa irlandesa que se utiliza desde el año 1800, pero que tuvo sus inicios en el siglo IX. En realidad jamás he escuchado música tradicional irlandesa (ni siquiera una giga) así que me guié con la poca información que investigué. Creo que hasta ahora he sido la única a la que se le ha ocurrido escribir un fanfic de esta _ultra crack pairing_, así que me siento orgullosa.

Perdón si no les gustó el OOC que usé.

¡Saludos!


End file.
